To The End
by momo7902
Summary: Rukia wanted to forget about that night with Kaien long ago. And when she looks at Ichigo, emotions stur. But what would happen if Rukia had to re-live all of that with Ichigo? An angst/romance/Tragedy of Ichi/Ruki. Full summary inside. R&R, Enjoy! :
1. Prologue

**Full summary: Why can't memories leave your heart and mind? Rukia has always wanted to forget about that incident with Kaien years ago but she just can't. Looking at Ichigo makes it worse. But what happens when she has to re-live that tragic incident. An angst/romance on how Ichigo and Rukia meet a tragic point in their love.**

**To The End**

**Prologue(or spoilers):**

Ichigo knew he had to get some help quick before it was too late. Rukia was clutched in his arms as both of their blood spilled on the forest floor. Ichigo's heart thumped loudly in his ears as his strength began to leave him. He could barely see what was in front of him and he felt like passing out.

The light he ran for grew closer as he looked down at Rukia's now cold body. "Don't worry, we're almost there!" he said, knowing she didn't hear. Ichigo used the last of his strength to make it to the light. As he ran to it he could remember everything him and Rukia had done together. His life flashed in his eyes as he ran through the forest. It felt impossible, he didn't think he would make it to that light up ahead. He was sure he would pass out, but he didn't want to give up.

He kept running to it for Rukia's sake. He didn't care what happened to him, Ichigo wanted her to be safe at least. His legs wobbled and he almost dropped Rukia for a second. "I can make it," he told himself.

Ichigo remembered when Rukia left him to go to the Soul Society, the tears in her eyes. He also remember that day he saved her on the execution. She yelled at him but he could tell she was filled with joy and worried for his safety. Ichigo remembered when he went back for the world of the living that they'd thanked each other. He said he thought the rain had finally stopped. He wanted that rain to stop right now, the rain clouding his heart and mind as he began to black out.

He was a few feet away from the light now, and both him and Rukia had lost a considerable amount of blood. When he reached the light he felt like screaming for what he'd done. He failed both him and Rukia for running here. His heart thumped and crunched as he knelt, keeping Rukia in his hands.

**End of Prologue**

**Author's Note: I was typing this while listening to Hope's theme on Final Fantasy 13, it really matches the moment of this story if you really feel like feeling the mood. I'll be updating soon. Stay Tune~**


	2. Dead Memories

**Author's Note: This is my first story having to do with a tragedy. My inspiration was from this song I heard by Alicia Keys called Lesson Learned. It really matches this story on how Rukia can't get over her mishap with Kaien. There won't be a lot of author's notes so don't worry. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Dead Memories**

Rukia awoke in Karin and Yuzu's room. Another nightmare had happened and her heart was thumping. She felt like crying but she held the tears in. Why couldn't she forget about this... incident that happened years ago? Did she regret it that much?

Rukia laid back on her pillow and looked out the window. It was a full moon and the stars were shining. Kaien Shiba just couldn't get out of her head. Rukia closed her eyes but all she could see was that face that slammed into her sward, failing in a attempt to kill her. Rukia recalled what Kaien had said to her that night, under the rain filled clouds, his blood soaking her shihakusho as his chipping hand embraced her. "Now I can still leave my heart here~" he said to her, smiling to her surprise.

She looked at the exact hand that she clutched her sward in. The hand that had murdered someone she admired, maybe even loved. Rukia balled it into a fist and tried to think of something else.

...

The next morning in class, Rukia was silent as she glared out the window, a frail and sad expression on her face. She watched as each cloud drifted in the sky like cotton balls. Rukia didn't notice Ichigo looking her way as he bit down on the eraser on his pencil.

_What's her problem? _Ichigo thought as he just stared at her rudely.

At lunch, Rukia was outside looking at the clouds slowly vanish into the sun. She sat on top of a tree and just looked up at the sky. "Rukia!" she heard someone call her name. She glanced down and saw Orihime looking at her next to Tatsuki. "Hey! Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Tatsuki shouted. Rukia nodded and hopped down as she sat next to them.

As she slowly ate a rice ball, she noticed Tatsuki looking at her strangely. "What's your problem Rukia? You've been moping around all day, did something happen?" Tatsuki asked. Rukia looked at her sort of shocked. Rukia looked down and sighed. "Tatsuki, you shouldn't ask Rukia something like that! It could be personal!" Orihime whispered.

"It's just something that had happened, a long time ago," Rukia silently said. They both looked at Rukia whose eyes shook. "What happened?" Orihime asked. Rukia was quiet for a long time. "My friend just came to mind. His name is Kaien. We were good friends," Rukia said. "But one day he died, and I never got the guilt out of me. It was my fault he died," Rukia said. She suddenly forced in a smile and looked at them. "But all of that's in the past now right?" she said in a cheery voice.

"R-Right! Of coarse Rukia!" Orihime joined her. Tatsuki knew what she was going through. It was the same thing Ichigo was going through. Even though Rukia didn't explain everything, she knew for a fact. Rukia continued eating with a smile on her face, trying to make herself happy in the process.

When Ichigo walked home with Rukia, she was silent until Ichigo let out an annoying groan. "What's your deal?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia gasped and looked at him shock. "What, do I look out of order or something?" she asked him. "You look all sad, did you have your period or something?" Ichigo teased. Rukia punched him in the shoulder and continued walking.

"I'm fine," she lied. "I don't need you to worry about me!" she said. Ichigo watched as she walked up ahead. He knew something was wrong with her. When they arrived home she quickly ran into Yuzu and Karin's room and buried her face in the pillow.

Ichigo followed her and watched as she cried. "Rukia..." he slowly said as she looked up. "What's the matter?" he asked her once more. Rukia's lip quivered as she wiped her eyes. Ichigo sat on her small bed and looked in her eyes. "I'm just having a bad day is all," she said.

Ichigo gave her a look and Rukia glanced out the window. "What's the big deal if I cry every now and then?" she asked him. "You can tell me, I'm right here." Rukia sighed and then cried in his chest. As she cried, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and she grabbed onto his uniform as she soaked it in her tears.

Though she was crying, Rukia felt happy she was letting out these tears, it made her feel good. When she finished, she still didn't tell Ichigo what had happened, she went to eat dinner when Yuzu called for them, and went to sleep. But her nightmares roared in her head as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Ichigo's dad Isshin was reading off the dates on his calender after Rukia had asked him what day it was. "It's October 26th," Isshin said. Rukia looked down. "Oh, I see," she said to herself. Ichigo noticed when she said that, she had no expression her face. "It's tomorrow then," she slowly said as she grabbed her backpack and left, Ichigo chasing after her.

"Rukia, why did you need to know what the date was?" Ichigo asked her. "Because I justed needed to know. What, are you my guardian or something?" she teased. Ichigo just looked down with a grin spreading on his face.

Tomorrow was a day Rukia needed to do something. She thought about it all day in class as she sat in her seat just glancing in the air. People where gossiping about Rukia's weird behavior. When the day came to an end she ran after Ichigo who was slowly walking away from her. The sun was setting and it was a long day.

"Ichigo wait up!" she called for him. When he turned around Rukia paused. "Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked her, catching Rukia dumbfounded. "Nothing, I was just planning on walking home with you," she said, looking down. They walked down the sidewalk together.

They said not a word to each other until Rukia sneezed suddenly. "Are you cold?" he asked her. "Nah, someone must be talking about me," Rukia giggled. She wiped her nose and looked up at the sun as it set behind buildings and trees. She suddenly felt something on her hand and looked to see Ichigo's fingers cupped in hers. Rukia looked up at Ichigo who had his head turned from hers. She just closed her eyes and softly smiled as her cheeks turned a crimson red.

This is nice, she thought. But, I'll be leaving tomorrow. Rukia's smile shined on her face, only making Ichigo grip on her hand even tighter. Rukia just sighed and gripped back clutching her bag in her other hand.

When night came, she wrote a note down for Ichigo, letting him know what she was going to do. She carefully drew the doodle of Ichigo on the paper as she gripped tightly on her pencil. When she finished the note, Rukia heard Kon climb from under Ichigo's bed. "Where are you going nee-san?" Kon asked her. Rukia grabbed her chappy pill and swallowed it as she turned into a soul reaper. "I'm going to the Soul Society," she said.

"But why?" Kon asked her, his eyes shaking.

"I have some business to take care of."

"What business?"

Rukia was silent for a moment. She opened the window and was in her position to jump. "I have a friend I need to meet up with," Rukia said. She opened the door to the Soul Society and went inside. When she arrived, she went home to where Byakuya was. "Rukia," he greeted.

"I'm glad your away from that dingy boy for once," Byakuya mocked. "Yeah," Rukia silently said. "Is it one of those days?" Byakuya asked her. Rukia said nothing and walked to her room. Byakuya knew what she meant by that and walked back to his garden.

Rukia changed into her red kimono with the crazy designs on it (shown on episode 63). Rukia then began walking to the Rukongai Zone 78 where she grew up at. Because it was night, no one was really out, but the air was so nostalgic.

She remembered all those people she'd grown up with and all the fun she had. Those were times she could never forget. Her kimono blew in the wind along with her hair as her purple eyes skimmed the roads. Rukia was close to where she wanted to go as she began walking farther from her home town.

Rukia soon reached the Shiba house hold, just where she wanted to go. She knocked on their door and waited for them to answer. Kukaku Shiba answered the door, an angry look on her face. "I was in the middle of sleeping!" she shouted.

"Forgive me!" Rukia said, bowing down. "I'm sorry I came so late, but I didn't want to be late for the event occuring tomorrow," Rukia told her. "What, you mean about Kaien?" she asked her. Rukia nodded and Kukaku itched the back of her head. "I guess I could let you stay just for the night. After all you were one of Kaien's friends."

Kukaku opened the door for her and Rukia walked down the stairs in front of the door. Kukaku gave her a room to stay in. Kukaku gave her a futon to sleep on as Rukia knelt down by the door. She held her hands in her lap and closed her eyes.

When Kukaku left, Rukia went inside to lay down. _Tomorrow_, she thought, _is one of the most important days of my life_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo woke up to see Rukia wasn't there. "Damn, where could she have gone this time?" he wondered, eating some breakfast he got from downstairs. He slipped into his school uniform and Kon hopped up from the closet, bonking Ichigo on the forehead. "What the hell?" Ichigo shouted.

Kon was in a frenzy as he ran around everywhere. "Nee-sanwent to the Soul Society!" Kon shouted. "So?" Ichigo said, grabbing his bag. "Aren't you worried? Every time Nee-san goes to the Soul Society, something bad happens, and you just go 'so'?" Kon said, copying Ichigo's nonchalant way of speaking. Kon picked up the note Rukia left on the desk and handed it to Ichigo. He read the letter, easily defining the crappy code she left.

"So she said she had some business to take care of;What's the big deal?" Ichigo asked, opening the bedroom door. Though, Ichigo thought of Rukia's face the other day. She'd been acting stranger than usual since the month of October started. She'd been acting sad as if something bad happened.

Ichigo just ignored it and went to school but it couldn't stop him from worrying a little.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's note: If this chapter was a bit confusing I'll explain things to you. Rukia has been having nightmares about Kaien since the month of October started. She also said something was coming up thus leaving to the Soul Society. The next chapter reveals what she was going there for. Stay Tune!**


	3. What We Had

**Fun Fact: In My Bleach Book Official Character Book SOULs it says Kaien Shiba's birthday is October 27 and mines is October 23 lol.**

**Chapter 2: What We Had. **

When morning came, Rukia sat outside as she watched the sun rise. Kukaku had told Ganju about why Rukia was here. As Rukia silently drank her tea she was filled with hope and sadness, every single thing she did with Kaien filling her mind.

Rukia then stood up and walked to the back of Kukaku's house. She stood on the deck and watched as each cloud passed.

The cool breeze blew on her cheeks, giving her chills as she glanced up at the sky. Rukia had never felt more sad in her life as she laid back on the deck. She remembered those very words Kaien had said to her. "I know this must be painful, but thanks to you I'm save. Now I can still leave my heart here," those words brought tears to Rukia's eyes and she whipped them away.

_Why did he say that? _Rukia wondered. She shouldn't be thanked for what she did, taking the life of a member in her squad. Not just that, a member everyone loved and respected. Rukia stood up and walked down the grass in her bare feet.

She then reached Kaien's grave. Though his body had vanished and turned into reishi, they still made a grave for him. Rukia crouched down and closed her eyes and she clapped her hands together. Rukia set a flower on top of his grave and held her tears in. She knew Kaien didn't want to see her crying.

"October 27, Rukongai's Shiba resident. Birth of Kaien Shiba, former Assistant Captain of company 13 of the thirteen court guard companies. Happy birthday Kaien," Rukiasaid to herself. "Sorry it's been so long since I've been to your grave, things have came up. I'm doing fine, I hope you are too. We all miss you Kaien," Rukia whipped away a tear and staid crouched.

"Kaien, I wish you were still here today so I could tell you how I feel about you, really. I regret that day I killed you, I would have been better off letting you take my life rather than feeling this pain," she told him. "Kaien." As she whispered his name, a tear streamed down her cheek and landed on his grave.

Ganju watched her from the building, digging in his nose for that itchy spot. "Ganju, could you tell Rukia she has a visitor," Kukaku said. "A visitor? On this day?" Ganju saw the visitor and sighed. "Rukia! Your friends here!" Ganju shouted.

Rukia looked up in surprise as she walked over. "A friend?" she murmured. Ichigo walked from behind Ganju and went to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, her eyes widening. "I should be asking you that," Ichigo chuckled. Rukia smiled and looked down.

"I was worried about you," Ichigo said. "Usually when you go to the Soul Society some crazy shit starts," Ichigo joked. Rukia took it offensive and her smile vanished. "Why are you here anyway?" Ichigo asked her. "I had some business to take care off," Rukia said.

Ichigo gave her a look as she looked behind her. "What's that grave you were standing at?" Ichigo asked. Rukia gasped under her breath as she looked up in Ichigo's brown eyes. "It's a friend of mine, he died a long time ago," Rukia said. "Today's his birthday and I figured I'd come here and say hello!" she laughed, though it sounded sad. "What's his name?"

Rukia closed her eyes. "His name was Kaien Shiba, Ganju's brother-"

"Ganju's brother? You mean you know him?" Ichigo asked her in shock.

"Yeah, Ganju's brother Kaien was a close friend of mine, we hung out a lot. He was in my squad and we had this special connection. When he died I was sad, so every year when it was his birthday I'd come here," Rukia said. "He looked a lot like you, except he had black hair and his eyes were blue, not to mention he was about a few inches taller."

Ichigo walked over to her and ruffled her hair. "Well there's no reason to mope about something that happened over a few years ago!" Ichigo said. Rukia kept her eyes closed, her body shivering. "You don't understand why I'm sad," she whispered. "What do you mean, how'd he die?" Ichigo asked her, ignoring her emotions. Rukia was silent for awhile as she slowly walked away from him. When she looked up, she gave him a cold stare.

"I killed him~" she bluntly said. Ichigo's spine shivered. "You killed him?" Ichigo said.

"Yes. We were assigned a mission to kill a hollow. I guess this hollow had been killing many soul reapers and he got a hold of Kaien. I had no choice but to stab Kaien, in this action I killed him. I never got over the guilt, he even thanked me!" she said. Rukia wrapped her arms around her body and shook. "He said he'd left his heart here with me, and that he'd caused me pain! I don't get why he thanked me. I ended his life and he was smiling and conjuring with the pain so he could talk to me!"

Rukia was crying. "I'd taken Kaien away from every one who loved him, including myself. Sometimes I feel as if it were a mistake to have put that sward up." Rukia closed her eyes, allowing the tears to pour out. "It's all my fault!"

Ichigo walked over to her and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry I rudely asked how he died. I didn't mean to make you cry, Rukia," Ichigo said. "I can understand how your feeling, this is how I felt when my mom died. But, my dad told me it wasn't my fault she died. He said Mom was kind enough to sacrifice her life for me. And the same goes for you. Kaien was kind enough to thank you for killing him, he wanted to be put out of his pain and you granted his wish."

Rukia clutched onto Ichigo's shihakusho and cried in his chest and Ichigo stroked her hair. Ganju was just watching like it was some sort of movie.

When she finished, the sun was completely up and Ichigo and Rukia sat outside, drinking tea. "You know, Kaien once said that when someone talks to another person a heart is born thus a never ending bond," Rukia smiled. "I can feel that bond between us."

As the sun set, Rukia's sadness lessened as she staid near Ichigo's side. Staying near him made her think of Kaien, which she wanted to be by forever. They spent a whole night in the Soul Society, Rukia sitting outside nearly the whole time.

Ichigo walked out and sat next to her. "Beautiful isn't it?" Rukia asked him. She looked up at the stars as Ichigo sat next to her. "Yeah, if you like this sort of thing," Ichigo said, itching his head. Rukia leaned on his shoulder and looked at the moon. "You know, when I'm near you, I always feel happier," Rukia said. "I guess I could feel the same way around you too."

Rukia glanced up at him and smiled as he looked down at her sort of confused. "If you died, I don't know what I'd do," Rukia said. "Your all I really have in this world to count on."

She smiled once more. "A world with out Ichigo is nothing but darkness. Darkness is nothing more than a burden to me. Walking to the light is all my eyes can see," Rukia said. "That was really poetic," Ichigo pointed out. "I meant it. Ichigo," she said.

"Promise me," she said. "Promise you what?"

"You'll never leave my side," she said calmly. Ichigo closed his eyes. "Sure," he said. Ichigo leaned back on Rukia as they watched the night sky together. _Night's like these, make me wonder what sadness really is to me_, Rukia thought as she glanced over and Ichigo once more.

Rukia saw Ichigo look back at her as they slowly leaned in. They could feel their breath tickling each others skin. Their lips were almost about to touch as they slowly closed their eyes. "The futons are ready," Ganju said. Ichigo backed away and Rukia stood up. "Let's go to bed now," Rukia said, grabbing his hand.

...

The next morning, Rukia and Ichigo went back home. It was bright and sunny as they both arrived at school late. "Where were you guys?" Keigo asked him. "Something came up," Ichigo said as he took a seat. "What, you mean a little romance huh?" Keigo bumped Ichigo on the shoulder and he looked up.

"Try to keep your pants on Keigo, things didn't get that far," Ichigo said, punching him in the gut. Rukia sat in her seat and began doodling on a peace of paper. Classes flew by quick as they detected a hollow near by. Rukia and Ichigo transformed into soul reapers and made quick work with the hollow.

"I see your feeling all better," Ichigo teased. Rukia just glared at him and smiled. "That day is over, I'm fine now," she said. "Well I'm glad to hear that, I didn't want you running off to the Soul Society again," Ichigo said as he walked back to class. "This world is interesting," she murmured.

~In the Soul Society~

"Any report on the squad?" Soi-fon asked Head Captain Yamamoto. "No, knowing the situation, their probably dead," Yamamoto said, sitting in his desk. "Do you want to send another team after the hollow sir?" Yamamoto sighed. "We must not.

"It's too risky to send another team out, and we don't need other soul reapers dying in our case right now. We'll have to see if the hollow attacks or if it stays in hiding. But, soon we will kill it, we'll have to. If we don't, it could be a serious problem."

Soi-fon walked out of the office to be greeted by Yoruichi. "Yoruichi-sama, what are you doing here?" Soi-fon asked her. "I heard about your little mishap with the hollow," Yoruichi said as she leaned on the wall. "Things haven't changed?"

"No, and at this rate half of the squads will be eliminated. The hollow is unknown, we don't know anything about it. Other than that, the last person who survived is too petrified to say any thing useful to us," Soi-fon said. "I see, so this is more serious than I thought. This hollow, Kisuke has told me about it before but he doesn't know what it looks like. He said it's dangerous and it messes with it's victim's minds. It wrecks them completely. I don't know anything else about it though," Yoruichi said.

"You have to tell the Head Captain this, or we will never know!" Soi-fon said. "Don't, it's Kisuke's information. If he didn't tell them about it yet I'm sure he doesn't want them to know about it. Swear you won't tell anyone Soi-fon," Yoruichi said. "Of coarse, Yoruichi-sama," Soi-fon pledged.

Yoruichi and Soi-fon walked out of the building as the sun set. Deep in the forest of the Soul Society, a woman with long black hair and a white kimono sat on a rock. She was covered in blood and sat next to dead male soul reapers. She nibbled on their arms as the hole in her chest brushed against things. The mask on her face was invisible to eye, one of her abilities. "I smell more men approaching," she laughed seductively. She turned into an ugly looking hollow, the mask now visible on her face.

She looked like a monster as she lurked in the shadows waiting for men. She usually preferred men, after all they were brave, strong and handsome, though she hasn't met one she truely felt lust for. Young men were what she desired. "This should be fun," she said to herself.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: This hollow I put on here is a shape shifter and is kind of like Medusa where you look at her beautiful appearance and then your hypnotized. You'll learn more later in the chapter. Stay Tune!**


	4. Emergency!

**Chapter 3: Emergency!**

More soul reapers were killed last night, all by the same hollow that had killed the last soul reapers. The head captain was getting nervous. More and more soul reapers were dying now. This was now turning into a problem. Though, most of the soul reapers dying were low ranking, not higher in seat. He didn't want to send higher seats though, if he lost them that would be less defenses in the war against Aizen.

They knew nothing of the hollow other than it hid somewhere in the forest. Captain Yamamoto thought of sending Ichigo to the situation, but would that be a good idea? Should he send him into danger to prevent other soul reapers from dying?

...

Rukia looked out the window in Ichigo's bedroom as Ichigo read a novel he had. "Why are you in my room?" Ichigo asked her. "Because your sister is cleaning mine so I'll be in here for awhile," Rukia said. Ichigo groaned and laid back on his bed. Rukia looked at him with no expression on her face.

Ichigo glanced up and sighed. "Are you still moping around?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia rubbed her eyes and continued looking out the window. "No," she said. "I was just thinking of something is all," she said. "Man, you must have loved this Kaien guy!" Ichigo whined. "I guess you could say that, but he was married. I wouldn't destroy his honor by making him cheat on her with me," Rukia said. "Oh really, well that's really sweat of you," Ichigo teased, setting his novel down.

As he laid back, Rukia laid next to him. "You know, for some reason when your sad I get nervous," Ichigo said. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, 'cause your almost never sad," Ichigo said as he closed his eyes and set his hands behind his head. "Rukia," he said. "Just remember, as long as your my friend, your problems are my problems. I'll protect you even if it means I die." Rukia recognized those words from Kaien and closed her eyes. "Don't get sad, I mean it, your like family to me Rukia. If something happened to you I-"

Rukia suddenly interrupted Ichigo by kissing him on the lips. Ichigo looked at her shocked and saw her get on top of him as she kissed him forcefully. Her kiss then softened as Ichigo began kissing back. He wrapped his arms around waist and Rukia combed his hair with her fingers.

The kiss was soft and tender as Ichigo ran his hands from her hips to her thigh which made her jolt a bit. Ichigo softly caressed her leg as Rukia continued to ruffle his hair and tug at it. Suddenly, the door opened and Karin came in. She stood there dumbfounded and was about to close the door when Ichigo looked up.

"Oh Karin, what are you doing in here didn't I tell you guys to knock?" Ichigo shouted. "Well sorry, I didn't expect you to be doing... this," Karin said. "One of your friends are here!" she shouted. Renji walked in and he looked worried. "Thanks Karin," Ichigo said as he motioned her out the door.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked, as she sat up on the bed. "I have a message I needed to give you two from Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto of Company 1."

Renji took a seat on Ichigo's bed next to Rukia and looked both of them straight in the eye. "There's a problem going on in the Soul Society." Ichigo sat down in his desk chair. "What sort of problem?" he asked him. "Well, there is a hollow lurking around in the forest and we know nothing of it rather than the fact that it's killing a boat load of soul reapers.

"As much as we don't want to we have to send higher ranking soul reapers, such as yourself, to the job. We didn't want to do this but we have no choice. If we leave it more will die. So, Captain Genryusai ordered me to gather up some soul reapers and go execute it," Renji explained.

Ichigo sighed and itched his head. "So, your basically asking us if we want to come along with you, huh?" Ichigo said. Renji gave him a serious look. "This task is pretty dangerous, are you up for the job?" Ichigo was silent for a moment. "Sure," he said. Renji exhaled out of relief and looked at Rukia. "How about you?" he asked her. "Of coarse!" she shouted, lifting her fist a bit. "Good, you guys can come to the Soul Society when your ready, I'll gather more men," Renji said.

When Renji left, Ichigo sighed. "Man, this is all so sudden. One minute your obsessing over this Kaien guy and now a hollow is on the loose. The Soul Society has some major issues." Rukia moaned and laid back. "Well, it shouldn't be that hard considering how strong you are," Rukia said.

"So your saying I'm strong?" he asked her. "Well yeah, you've saved so many people and when you get hurt you act as if it's nothing," Rukia praised. "Well I'm truly flattered."

Rukia began stroking Ichigo's hair as she looked at his brown eyes. "Your so weird sometimes, but I don't want you to change," she said. "Do you want to continue what we were doing earlier?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia blushed and looked away. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo leaned down and kissed her neck as he kissed her back up to her lips. Rukia laid back as Ichigo set his hands next to her shoulders to his balance. They slowly kissed each other as they kept their eyes closed. Rukia slowly parted her lips as she allowed Ichigo to put his tongue in. Rukia felt like she was under a spell.

They made out for awhile as Ichigo then stopped to give her a hug. "Rukia," he slowly whispered. "Kai-" she then cut herself of, thinking of the wrong person. Ichigo's lips curved into a frown as he back away from her. "Were you about to say Kaien?" he asked her. Rukia looked down. "I'm sorry-"

"Man, you really can't get enough of him can you?" Ichigo said as he stood up. Kon was watching everything. "So what if nee-san likes Kaien, that was her first love after all," Kon said. Rukia shushed him as Ichigo stomped on him. "So _that's _what it's about! The whole time you were kissing me you were thinking of that Kaien guy? It makes me wonder who you really like, me or him."

"You know I like you, Ichigo," she said. Ichigo walked out and left Rukia looking at the floor, pouting.

A tear then went down Rukia's cheek. She whipped it away and looked down at her lap. "What have I done?" she asked herself. She didn't mean to say Kaien's name, it just sort of slipped out. Rukia loved Ichigo with all her heart, and she knew she'd heard him terribly when she said his name.

Ichigo was out of his room, he was clearing his head as he went into the bathroom (the only private place in his house right now). He took a seat on the lid of the toilet as he covered his face with his hands. Even after kissing Rukia he couldn't get Kaien out of her mind. He felt like he'd failed in something.

He wanted Rukia to see him rather than that guy who past long ago. What could he do though? She loved him...

In the Soul Society...

Renji had recruited some soul reapers to join him in there campaign. Ichigo and Rukia were fully ready for what awaited them. "Now men, before we set off, let's pray we all come back alive!" Renji shouted. Everyone cheered including by standers as they walked into the woods.

"Man, I'm already creeped out," one soul reaper said. The sun was setting so it was slowly getting darker as they slowly walked away from their men. "I feel like I'm in some horror movie. Not to mention it's getting darker," Ichigo said. "It's best not to complain. We're pretty strong soul reapers, so I'm sure we'll make it out alive," Rukia said.

It grew colder the further they walked. They even saw smashed trees and blood, a few dead soul reapers. "There are tracks all over the ground," Renji said as he looked down. "They lead that way," Renji said. They began walking toward the broken trees. "This must be one big hollow to be making tracks like this," Ichigo said. "Look, the tracks look like a giant snake did this." Ichigo didn't realise he was scary the other soul reapers.

The sun went down completely and the spiritual energy had changed to something stronger and more dence. Everything around the trees seemed like nothing more than shadows and eyes watching them. They even heard an ominous breathing up ahead.

Suddenly, everyone heard crying, coming from up ahead. It sounded like nothing more than a little girl as they started toward the sounds. "What do you think those noises are?" the youngest soul reaper asked. "I don't know but it sounds mysterious," Rukia said.

When they reached the source of the crying they saw more dead soul reapers than previestly. "What the hell?" Renji shouted. They then saw a girl crouched by one of the dead bodies, her body soaked in blood as she mourned. Her long black hair covered her face and she was clutching onto a dead man.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked. The girl looked up and her face was beautiful. She had a heart shaped head and her eyes were a crystal color. Her nose went perfectly with her lush filled lips as her long black hair scraped against her skin. All of the men fell into a trance.

"You have to help me, my husband has been injured," she begged. Out of all the men, Ichigo was the one to walk over to her and looked down upon her. "Don't worry, we can help you," Ichigo said. The girl nodded, whipping her eyes as she looked at his face.

Rukia was cautious, how did she survive out of all the soul reaper men? How did she get here? Why was her spiritual energy so different from theirs? Rukia didn't know if she could trust her. She then looked at Renji and the other men who just stood there like idiots. "What's wrong, Renji?" Rukia asked. She tapped his shoulder but he just stood there.

Rukia then looked over at Ichigo and the girl. The women was just standing next to Ichigo, looking at his face. She was smiling softly and she set her cold pale hand on his cheek. "You are truly handsome," the girl complimented. "Thank you," Ichigo said. Rukia looked at her strangely. She sensed something off about her. Suddenly, the girl took her hands from Ichigo's face to his neck and then to his shihakusho.

The girl slowly tugged his shihakusho open where she could see a fraction of his ripped chest. Rukia then saw something huge behind her appear. It looked like a giant claw as it went over to Ichigo. Rukia shook as she glanced at it. "Ichigo~" she stuttered. The girl looked over at her.

"Ichigo! Get out of there, run!" Rukia screamed as she ran over to him, her zanpakuto in her hands. "Shut up!" the girl shouted as a tentacle smacked Rukia into a tree. She'd broken a few ribs in the landing and grabbed her gut. Ichigo sensed her distress and awoke from his stupor. "Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he turned.

All of a sudden, Ichigo's muscles froze as if something were holding him back. Then, a giant claw shot through his chest as the blood spilled on the grass. He coughed up blood as the claw was violently yanked out. "Ichi..go!" Rukia shouted.

That girl turned into an ugly looking hollow as all the men were still hypnotized. "This is why I hate women," the hollow said.

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. Get Away

**Chapter 4: Get Away!**

Ichigo grabbed his wounds and swung his sward toward the hollow as it hopped back. Rukia ignored her wounds and ran over to Ichigo. She grabbed on his shihakusho and tried to keep him from falling. Suddenly, the hollow slashed up three soul reapers as they fell to the ground.

"Wake up! Everyone snap out of it!" Everyone else including Renji awoke and grabbed onto their zanpakuto. "It's useless to fight, your just wasting your time!" the girl shouted as she cut up some more soul reapers. Ichigo gripped his zanpakuto and used shunpo to swing his sward at the hollow as it jump out of the way. She took her tail and whipped Ichigo in the back as he fell down. "Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she ran toward him.

Then, the tail stabbed Rukia the gut as she fell down. "Rukia!" both Renji and Ichigo shouted. Renji used his Zabimaru and stretched it toward the hollow as she smacked it aside. Ichigo crawled over to Rukia and shook her awake. "Are you alright?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry I let my guard down," she said as she stood.

The blood dripped out of her wound as she cringed. "Stay here Rukia, I'll fight this fight," Ichigo said. "No Ichigo, I can help too-"

"Rukia please, just stay here and help the other soul reapers," Ichigo said. Rukia looked at him, her face nervous. She wondered why these words sounded so familiar as she ran over to the nearest soul reaper.

Renji and Ichigo stood side by side as they looked at the hollow turn big and ugly. "Renji, let's fight back to back; that way we can beat this thing," Ichigo said. "Right! Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji threw his sward toward the hollow as she dodged, then Ichigo slashed her back.

The hollow fell down and looked at them. "Damn you!" she shouted as a few tentacles shot toward him. Ichigo cut most of them off but two managed to slip through and cut his shoulder. Rukia shook in fear as she watched what was happening. "Ichigo..." she murmured.

Ichigo wobbled and staggered as the hollow smiled. Renji swung his sward toward the hollow and she dodged again as she used her tail to whip Renji in the back, blood spraying. "Don't worry," Rukia heard someone say. She looked up and saw that one soul reaper who was young. He was shivering and holding his arms. He'd been cut in the face and helped Rukia with the injured men. "The only way we can help right now is if we get these men healed," he said.

"Right," Rukia said as she began healing the men. As she healed the men she felt this place was familiar, and that she'd been through this moment before, but just couldn't remember what it was.

As they healed the injured, Ichigo, Renji and the hollow were badly hurt. "I have to admit you two put up quite a fight, but all of that is about to end soon," the hollow laughed. "Shut the hell up," Ichigo panted.

Ichigo lifted his zanpakuto and dashed toward the hollow. "Don't be so reckless you dumb ass!" Renji shouted as Ichigo was smacked into a tree. "Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she ran over to him. "Stay back!" Rukia froze.

"I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, just stay back and I'll take care of everything!" Ichigo said, giving her a soft, frail look.

Rukia grabbed onto her shihakusho and tried to hold herself from running over to Ichigo. Suddenly, as if breaking the mood, the hollow caught Renji off guard and stabbed him through the gut. "Renji!" Rukia shouted as he passed out.

"You bastard!" Ichigo shouted as he swung his sward toward the hollow, releasing a Getsuga Tensho. The hollow looked at with dismay and was hit as it screamed. The hollow vanished and Rukia ran over to Renji and began healing him. "So your the only surviving soul reaper?" Ichigo asked. The boy nodded and Ichigo looked over at Rukia.

He walked over to her and sat. Rukia looked sad as she treated Renji's wounds. "Are you alright, Rukia?" Ichigo asked her. "No, almost everyone was killed," she said. Ichigo set his head on her shoulder as he kissed her cheek. "If it weren't for you we'd still be under that spell," Ichigo said.

Rukia held her wounds and looked down. "Yeah," she said.

They then heard laughing and looked up in shock to see the hollow. Half of her face was blown off as the blood gushed out. "Impossible," Ichigo stuttered. The girl looked angry as she glanced there way. "You," she began. "You Pest!" she screamed as a tentacle went toward them.

Rukia covered her body with her arms as the tentacle went for her. Ichigo spread his arms around her body to no avail, the tentacle went right through Ichigo and to Rukia. They looked at each other in shock as the blood spilled out of their mouths. The young soul reaper ran to the them as the tentacle was violently ripped out of them. "Ru...kia..." Ichigo stuttered. Rukia fainted over the loss of blood and Ichigo looked at her in shock.

"Wake up.." he said. "No! Rukia!" he shouted. Ichigo grabbed her and rest her small wounded body in his arms. Everytime Ichigo's heart beat he couldn't breathe and his vision would blink. The pain was overwhelming, he could barely move.

He felt Rukia's heart thump every now and then as he looked down at her. _I have to get help,_Ichigo thought. _Some how I need to get out of these woods!_Ichigo gathered the last of his energy to stand up. He slowly took steps toward the trees as he held Rukia with his good hand, his zanpakuto in the other. "We need to get out of here," Ichigo said.

The hollow suddenly shot more tentacles at him and the young boy cut them off. "You go! I'll hold her off as long as I can!" the boy said. Ichigo looked at him with a bit of sadness. "Thank you," Ichigo said as he dashed out of the area and to the trees.

_There has to be some help nearby. If I don't get there in time then Rukia and I might die!_ Ichigo thought as he dashed. The corners of his eyes were black, he couldn't see beside him. The pain grew more every time his heart beat. He then saw a florescent light up ahead and dashed toward it.

He ran down the forest pathway as he could hear his heart thumping in his ears. He was slowly losing his vision as both his and Rukia's blood spilt on the forest pathway. He felt like he was going to pass out but ran to the light for Rukia's sake.

Every memory he had of her buzzed in his mind as he kept running toward the light. He almost dropped her as his legs wobbled. "Don't worry Rukia, I'll save you!" he shouted, knowing she didn't hear him. "We can make it!"

Ichigo used the last of his strength to run to the light, but when he arrived he'd realised it was a terrible mistake. He felt like screaming as his heart thumped and crunched in his ears. Ichigo knelt down, keeping Rukia in his arms.

He'd ran to a cliff that was over water and trees. It was too late to turn back, he could hear the hollow approaching. "Rukia," he stuttered. I'm sorry," he said to her as he kissed her on the forehead. The hollow appeared behind him and stabbed him through the gut, causing him to fall off the cliff. By then, Ichigo had let go of Rukia as they both fell.

_Rukia, I remember all those fun times we've had together_, Ichigo thought. _I even remember the last time I've seen you cry, though that only clouds up my mind. I even remember when you first kissed me, the joy I felt. I wish I'd saved you._

They both fell into the water as they drifted.

_I've failed you..._

...

The hollow didn't want to leave her food down there as she hopped down. "Oh what a tasty treat I've got," she said as she fell down, wings sprouting from her back.

Renji had woken up to see the young boy holding an arm wound. His arm was ripped off completely as he looked at Renji. "Your alive," he said. "Where's Rukia?" he asked. "They went that way, the hollow's chasing them. I tried to help but I couldn't!"

Renji shot up and dashed toward the woods. He knew he had to help them, their probably hurt.

...

Rukia slowly awoke as they drifted in the water. She doesn't remember how she got here. Rukia quickly noticed Ichigo drifting along side her. He had dead eyes as his body hovered over the water.

"Ichigo..." she said. Her lungs hurt as she said those words. She mustered all her strength and grabbed the collar of Ichigo's shihakusho as she pulled him onto the rock bedded shore. She looked at him in fear and pulled at her hair. "Ichigo!" she said as she tried shaking him awake. She then saw the hollow flying toward her.

"Wake up! Ichigo wake up! It's coming to get us! Get up Ichigo!" she screamed. The hollow shot down and punched Rukia to the side as she coughed. The hollow walked over to her as she looked at her petrified. _I don't know what to do_, Rukia thought.

_Ichigo's dead, Renji's not over here, I'm hurt. What should I do? _Rukia asked herself over and over. She'd never been more terrified and confused in her life as her heart thumped loudly. Her muscles froze and she couldn't move as the hollow reached her claw out for her. "ICHIGO!" she let out a blood curdling scream.

Suddenly, the hollow was cut into pieces as she screamed. Rukia looked in fear to see Ichigo consumed by his hollow. "Ichi..." she paused. "...go...?"

"Rukia!" she heard Renji calling as he arrived. "Renji!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo turned around and punched Renji across the jaw. "Stop!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo smacked Rukia to the side. He took his sward and swung it at her. Renji got in the way and blocked it. "Renji..." she stuttered. "Go Rukia," Renji whispered. Rukia gasped. "Run now Rukia! Quickly!" Renji shouted.

Rukia stood up and ran, her zanpakuto which was sheathed next to her waste dangling. (Yes her zanpakuto was with her the whole time.) Rukia now remembered this scene now, it was like when Kaien was possessed by that one hollow. "Why did this have to happen?" she asked herself. "Why? Ichigo!"

Renji battled with Ichigo who was clearly winning. "Ichigo, you have to snap out of it!" Renji shouted. Ichigo only swung his sward at Renji as he barely dodged each one. "Stop!" Renji shouted. Ichigo kicked Renji in the gut as he fell over. Renji coughed blood up as he looked at Ichigo who dashed after Rukia. "No!" he shouted as he stood up. Renji followed Ichigo who was growing closer and closer to Rukia.

Renji then saw Rukia running. "Keep running Rukia!" Renji shouted. Rukia looked behind her and saw Ichigo hop toward her, his sward pointed at her. The whole time she looked at him she saw both him and Kaien jumping toward her. The tears went down her cheeks as she kept running. "Rukia! Kill him!" Renji shouted.

As Ichigo was about a few feet away she set her hand on her zanpakuto and pulled it out. She shut her eyes tightly and swiftly turned around as she put her sward out. As she put that sward out she thought of Kaien the whole time, of what she'd done.

Her heart sank as she remembered his dead face as he thanked her for killing him. "Please forgive me..." she murmured. "Everything his my fault..."

**End of Chapter 4**

**Author's note: Yes I did do a different version of the prologue and yes the next chapter is the last chapter. It's a sad chapter, and I think I'll be putting an epilogue, it will be explained in the next chapter. Stay Tune!**


	6. The Blame

**Chapter 5: The Blame**

_Sometimes I wish everything would end so I could see you again._

_Sometimes I wish you hadn't left so I'd still be happy._

_But your death was unpredictable,_

_and some people would have gotten over it._

_Some people would have called it a lesson learned, but I could never learn it._

_My whole being and personality could never let me forget about you no matter the years._

_And those tears I shed for you won't come down now,_

_they only linger in my head and keep me from wanting to continue._

_Sometimes I wish everything would end so I could see you again._

_Sometimes I wish they had killed me rather than you...these wishes that will never be granted rather than killing myself to join you,_

_at death's door_

_If only you'd survived so you could see me like this, my beloved_

_I only wish~_

-Momo7902

...

The rain began to pour as she felt something grow heavy on her sward as the water drenched her. She kept her eyes shut but she had already known what she'd done as she heard something crumble. What was a small dribble of rain now turned into a gallon of water gushing on top of there heads as Renji caught up to them.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and saw the hard bone like construction on Ichigo fall off as his arms dangled beside his waist, slightly lifted into the air by Rukia's sward. His blood dripped slightly on Rukia's shihakusho as she looked up at him with sadness, fear, depression, all the emotions humans and soul reapers would be better off without. Rukia couldn't conjure up the words to say to him, other than gasping and shaking in the damp grass as Ichigo looked down at her with dead eyes.

Just looking at his face made her think of what she'd done to Kaien as the tears formed in her eyes, nothing but air coming out of her mouth as she stared at him with despair. "Rukia..." she heard Ichigo stutter. He just wanted to talk to her despite the fact he was in serious pain and his lungs filled with blood. Each word that came through his mouth felt more painful as his bright orange hair grew wet and dripped on Rukia's face.

She slowly lowered him so she could rest him on the ground, not removing the sward and causing him more pain. "I'm sorry for...attacking you...for causing you all this pain..." he said to her. "This must feel...like deja-vu to you..." he chuckled and cringed. "Ichigo," she stuttered, her eyes widening as the tears spilled.

"Thank you," he said. "You've relieved me of the pain... and suffering my heart was in... Now I think I could die with a little peace in mind." Rukia shut her eyes and looked down at him as the tears fell on him.

Ichigo lifted his hand and brushed the tears away. "Stop crying..." he begged her. "I hate seeing you sad...that's like your every day expression... My last dying wish would be to see a smile on your face before I go. No more tears..." he said as he continued wiping tears off her cheek.

Rukia took upon his wish and forced in a smile that she meant to give Ichigo much sooner, but never had the strength to. She felt better smiling than she was crying, but at the end there still was nothing but grief. "You don't have to be sad," he said, seeing through to her painful smile.

She only squeezed her fist tighter until it pierced through flesh and bled. Ichigo noticed and clutched on her hand tightly as she looked at him. "I know, this must be painful...but thanks to you...I'm saved," he said. Rukia's eyes widened and she glanced down at him, her smile vanishing. "Farewell~"

The grip on her hand loosened as his head bobbed back and his arms relaxed. He looked up at her and into her eyes as the expression on her face grew frail and worried. He could tell she was calling for him but he couldn't respond even if he tried as his eyes slowly shut, becoming watery from forming tears, illuminating his soft brown eyes as the rain poured.

"Ichigo...?" she asked quietly, giving him a slight shake. "Ichigo, Ichigo!" she called as the tears began pouring on him. "Ichigo! You can't go, don't die!" she screamed. "Ichigo you can't go!" Renji walked over to her and sat beside her. "Rukia-"

"Damn it!" she shouted and she punched the ground. "Rukia, Ichigo's gone," Renji bluntly said. "No he isn't! I can save him! We can still help him! You have to give me a chance!" she shouted as she began healing him, though it wasn't working. Nothing would fix, she was only draining her spiritual energy. "Don't go," she said.

"Don't go, don't go, don't go, don't go. Don't go!" she screamed. Renji grabbed onto her shoulder and gave her a good shaking. "Rukia stop, he's dead!" Rukia sat there in place as lightning filled the sky. She was traumatized, her muscles wouldn't move as she looked at her blood covered hands. The never ending tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook violently.

She could hear her heart beating in her ears, but it was as if her heart had left completely. She screamed and began crying twice as much as she shrieked along with the lightning and rested her head on Ichigo's corpse.

...

On the day of the funeral, everyone was crying, especially Ichigo's family. Rukia felt awful for taking yet another loved one from both herself and everyone around her. Rukia's emotions left her completely as she just closed her eyes, her mind clouded with emptiness.

The day of the funeral seemed to drive by slow. Every single person around her was sad and crying, except for Rukia who expressed none of her emotions that day. She only sat outside in the rain, her black dress being drenched. She held a red rose and plucked at it as the words from each petal came to her. "Nothing but grief," in one petal "You'll get over it," in the other. But the last petal was nothing but grief as she dropped it onto the soft grass.

"I only wish I could join you in that new place your calling home, Ichigo," Rukia whispered. "I only wish I hadn't stuck my sward up at that moment. I wish you had ended me instead, my sorrow would have left me completely."

Rukia clutched onto her knees and looked at the clouds. _Sometimes I wish everything would end so I could see you again. Sometimes I wish you hadn't left so I'd still be happy. But your death was unpredictable and some people would of gotten over it. Some people would of called it a lesson learned, but I could never learn it. My whole being and personality could never let me forget about you no matter the years. And those tears I shed for you won't come down now, they only linger in my head and keep me from wanting to continue. Sometimes I wish everything would end so I could see you again. Sometime, I wish they had killed me rather than you... these wishes that will never be granted rather than killing myself to join you on death's door step..._

A week as passed since the funeral, and everyone knew Rukia was a changed women. She wouldn't talk to any one anymore, she'd often vanish withen the days to stare at the river where Ichigo would mope about his mother.

When she'd arrive home she wouldn't eat, she'd just go to bed and stare at the moon all day. And her face, it never looked more empty. Her eyes were blank and no matter the circumstance, it'd stay like that. She only regrets what she'd done, and nothing but pain and misery came out with his death. Some people do understand how she'd wished that Ichigo had killed her instead.

One afternoon, Tatsuki ran up to Rukia and stared her straight in the eyes. "Is something wrong?" Rukia blankly asked. Tatsuki grabbed the collar of Rukia's uniform and pulled her closer. "Don't give me that shit! What's with your attitude? Everyone knows about Ichigo's passing, but since then, you've been a different person! What's your deal?"

Rukia looked at her with that blank expression which sent chills down Tatsuki's spine. "Why should you care how I act?" she bluntly asked.

"If I choose to act this way, I act this way, that's all. Every thing's over for me," she said. Orihime ran over to Tatsuki. "Tatsuki put her down. Sorry Rukia, I told her how you were acting and I asked her to help me cheer you up. But Tatsuki I didn't mean like this!" Orihime shouted. "What's the point, I don't care about anything in this world any more, it'd be better to end it here," Rukia said.

Orihime gave her a weird look and Tatsuki let her go. Rukia looked at them both in a blank expression. Tatsuki balled her hands in a fist and punched her. "Get your act together! I've never seen you this down before, so quit it!" she shouted. Orihime helped Rukia up as she wiped the blood of her lip.

"Everyday is the same, I'm always making someone depressed. I'd be better off dead," Rukia said. "Rukia, don't say those type of things," Orihime said to her.

Rukia walked away from them. "From here on out, this will be the last you'll hear of me. Good-bye," she said as she walked away. They watched her and wondered what she meant by saying that.

Rukia walked down to the side of the river where she always went now and days. She was in her soul reaper state and gazed at the water in no expression. The sun was setting over the peach colored sky and the sparkling blue water. The wind blew her hair as she let it caress her cheek. "Why did you have to go?" she asked. "Ichigo, where have you gone~"

"Cheer up!" she heard a voice that sounded like Ichigo's as she looked up the hill. When she saw nothing she looked back down and frowned. "Why won't you come back Ichigo? Sometimes I wish I were dead, that way I could see you again," she said.

She laid back onto the grass and looked up at the red clouds. She grabbed onto her pure white zanpakuto and slowly slit her wrist as the blood poured. Suicide sounded like the end of her suffering as she laid in the grass and let the blood pour out.

Within an hour, her heart slowly began to stop thumping as her body grew numb.

"Rukia~" she looked over and gasped as she saw Ichigo laying next to her. He was covered in the blood of that battle he'd lost. He looked at her with softness as she looked up at the stary night. "I really am dying," she said. "Now, I'm finally free from this suffering."

Ichigo lifted his hand and brushed away a strand of hair. "I came here to see you, before you pass," he said. "I wanted to be with you at the end."

Rukia felt a tear go down her cheek. "When I'm with you, I feel so happy and free, like all my cares can just vanish from looking into your deep brown eyes," Rukia said, smiling. Her heart now rarely thumped. "Thank you Ichigo, for being here with me..." she felt her heart stop beating as she slowly lost air. "...To the end..." she finished as she lifted her hand with the last of her strength to touch Ichigo before she left.

As soon as her blood covered hand met his, he turned into dust and vanished into the air as her eyes closed. "Farewell."

**The End**

**I hoped you liked it, I have other Ichiruki stories like "In My Dreams". If you liked this one you would love that one. The poem at the top I made out of my mind because I thought it'd match the moment. Rukia actually died happily next to the man she loved the most. All of her worries are gone now, and she has finally found peace in her heart.**


End file.
